


See You Again

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM CIVIL WAR, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Smut, Spoilers, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s been months since he’s seen her. During those crucial months he’s missed her, yearned for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another CACW fix it fic with some smut in it as well. Also this fic was inspired by a concept art of Steve wearing a black suit (that was similar to his recent one) and the moment I saw it I was just like "I need to have Steve fuck Nat in it" and noticed how similar it was to hers  
> Here's the link if ya'll wanna see it:  
> http://sassaspazz.tumblr.com/post/144118376457/johanirae-looking-through-the-art-of-captain
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Deep in the jungle of Wakanda, Steve rode onto the night on a stallion. The black horse hooves could be heard into the night alongside the sounds of other night creatures. Normally Steve would run to help calm him down, but the company of the horse helped soothe his mind. He had formed a bond with the powerful beast during his stay in T’Challa’s palace. Settling down when Bucky went into cryo, so much had happened after that.

_One of which he went to search for Natasha_

And that ended up leading towards his breakup with Sharon.

* * *

 

_“You gotta stop this Steve.” He winced as she placed a bandage on his side. “You’re putting yourself in danger.”_

_He pulled the shirt down and groaned as he got off the table. “I can’t Sharon, I’m close to finding her.”_

_The CIA agent shook her head. “Why are you doing this Steve? Natasha’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. She’s_ the _Black Widow.”_

_“I know,” he lets out a sigh. “I know she can, but I can’t help worry.”_

_It pains to see how much Steve cares for Natasha-a woman who isn’t his._

_“Steve do you care for Natasha?”_

_He looks at her as if she’s grown a second head. “Of course I do.”_

_“No Steve, I mean do you_ care _for her?”_

_The super soldier understands what she’s talking about. Despite recently attending Peggy’s funeral and hearing what happened in Vienna, Steve felt his heartache, not knowing what he’d do if Natasha was seriously hurt. Even when he kissed Sharon, it wasn’t the same pair of lips he wanted to feel. Even when he fought Natasha at the terminal, he was in pain when he had to face the super spy._

_“Sharon-“_

_She shook her head. “You care for her a lot. More than you ever realize.” Sharon let out a bitter laugh. “I should’ve known. It’s Natasha you love not me.”_

_“Sharon, that’s not-“_

_“Of course it’s true Steve.” A frown graced her lips. “And I know she loves you too. I’ve seen it, in her body language. I also know she’s the one who helped you get everyone out of the Raft.” She gave him a small smile. “You both love each other.”_

_“Sharon,” his eyes softened. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I was afraid and just too caught up in everything.”_

_She laughed. “Aunt Peggy always said you were hot-blooded, even Natasha mentioned it a few times.” Sharon places a gentle hand on his cheek. “It’s not me that you should be with, it’s_ her _.” The CIA agent pulls him in a hug, she lets out a small laugh. “Maybe we should’ve hugged instead.”_

_“Life’s always about making decisions we were regret.” He pulled away and smiled. “You going to be okay?”_

_“I will, I’m a Carter aren’t I?” Steve grinned and started to head out of her apartment. “Steve,” he turned, “please be careful. I’d hate for Natasha to get mad at you for not taking care of yourself.”_

_He laughs and nods. “I will, take care Sharon.”_

* * *

 

That was four months ago, despite their breakup they still remained good friends. Three months ago, Steve had some unexpected help when he saw Clint, Scott, Sam, and Wanda in T’Challa’s palace. He was surprised and the king just shrugged saying that ‘their dad needed to take better care of the kids.’ This caused Steve to laugh knowing that it was Natasha who helped them get here. It also surprised the blond super soldier that Natasha was also keeping the government off their tails, allowing Wakanda and the former Avengers to stay safe from General Ross.

* * *

 

_“So why’s Natasha helping us out?” Sam looked at Steve._

_T’Challa laughed. “She’s like a mother panther.” They all looked at the king of Wakanda. “I mean, first she acts in the way panthers do to protect their mates, and second she brings you all here so your father can protect you.”_

_“Wait, so if she’s a mother panther, who’s her mate?”_

_Clint howled in laughter. “Isn’t it obvious,” he wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulder, “it’s our good ol’ Captain America.”_

_Steve blushed furiously. “You’re hilarious.”_

_“I’m not Cap,” the archer crossed his arms over his chest. “I know Nat well enough, she does love you. You two are just too stubborn to admit it to one another. That it takes both of you falling in love with the wrong person to actually admit it.”_

_Sam nodded in agreement. “I thought you two were a thing because of the bedroom eyes you guys were giving one another in my guess room.”_

_“I thought they were together when I first met them.” Wanda tilts her head._

_Scott shrugged. “I thought they had a kid already.”_

_“Alright, that’s enough,” Steve huffed in annoyance. “Go to sleep.”_

_“YES DAD!” They all shouted, minus T’Challa who was just laughing._

_“I hate you all,” Steve murmured._

* * *

 

He smiled at the memory and urged his horse to pick up the speed. The cool night of the jungle helped calm him down and ease any tension he was feeling. He spotted a river coming up and tugged on the reins, slowing down the horse. The stead picking up a walk, walked towards the river. Steve slid off the horse and patted its neck, allowing the stallion to drink the cool water. He walked towards the river and took his reflection in. The super soldier was wearing a uniform that was similar to his recent Captain America outfit, but instead of the familiar colors, it was all black and his chest didn’t don a symbol. A few weeks ago T’Challa had offered to make him a new uniform with only the forearms, shins, and chest be infused with vibrainum while everything else was made with Kevlar.

It was interesting to see him wear something other than the patriotic get up he was used to, or the dark navy blue stealth suit. Once Clint got a look of it, he grinned and teased how much it matched Nat’s own uniform. This got the good captain to blush and Clint ended up with a punch to the shoulder. After the new uniform Steve had brought up about training with different weapons in case he lost his shield. He had taken a liking to using the staff and trained with T’Challa. It was hard at first but thanks to having good memory, Steve was able to efficient at using it and was given a retractable vibrainum staff to carry around.

He sat down and looked up at the stars in the sky, closing his eyes he allowed the wind to brush against him. Both his and the horse’s ears pricked as they heard a sound. The stallion made a sound and the blond instantly calmed him down. His eyes scanned the area and noticed some leaves rustling and a shadowy figure move.

“Hey wait!” He groaned as the figure was disappearing, Steve pulled out a retractable grapping hook, aimed it towards a branch and swung onto the branch.

He began to chase the figure from tree to tree, he was getting aggravated that this intruder was a lot faster than him but he began to pick up the pace. Put more power into his legs as he was jumping and gaining onto the person. The super soldier finally caught up and wrapped his arms around their waist, causing both to fall down onto the ground. The intruder landed gracefully while Steve quickly got up. He noticed the person was wearing a mask so it was hard for him to identify who the mysterious person was.

“Who are you, and what are your intentions.” He saw the intruder pull out batons and began to twirl them in their hands. “Fine if that’s how you want to play it.” Steve took out a metallic stick from his pouch, pressing a small button on it, it became longer and twirled his staff. “If you won’t tell me who you are then I’ll just force you.”

They both began to circle one another, their weapons poised ready to strike. It wasn’t until the masked figure charged towards Steve, he blocked one attack and stepped back as the second baton was ready to strike him. This time Steve struck first, the intruder blocked with both batons but what happened next took him by surprise. The masked figure jumped and kicked his chest with both feet, making Steve take a few steps back. Steve was getting annoyed as this person was able to take him on, while blows were exchanged no one backed off. The blond was determined to get this person to stand down. It wasn’t until he changed his pace of attacks that the intruder was slowly losing their footing. Steve managed to knock one baton out of their grasp and was able to get in more hits. When he struck again, the intruder had to use both hands on the baton to prevent Steve from pushing them back.

The super soldier managed to slide back, twirl the staff and knock the baton out of the intruder’s hand.

“Yield,” Steve ordered as one end of his staff was pressed against the intruder’s throat.

Steve could feel the person smirking underneath the mask. The intruder grabbed Steve’s staff and used it as a beam to flip over the blond and land behind him. Before he could react, Steve felt a wire against his throat as the person had their thighs pressed against his head. The blond was trying his best to throw the person off, it wasn’t until he used his staff to slam it against their side that the intruder finally slipped off. Steve quickly pinned the intruder down and had his staff pressed against their throat.

“Who are you,” he growled.

He heard a familiar feminine chuckle underneath the mask. “Is that how you greet all the women now?” His right hand pulled the mask off and was met with a pair of playful green eyes. “Hey soldier.”

“Nat?” He blushed as he realized he was straddling her, getting up and he held his hand up to help her stand. “What are you doing here?”

“I was allowed to come here.” She grinned as she brushed off some of the dirt on her uniform.

“No I mean, why are you here?”

Natasha’s eyes softened at his. “I just missed you, that’s all.”

“I missed you too. But did you really have to give me that sort of greeting?”

She laughed and Steve felt himself falling in love. “Had to make sure you didn’t get lazy.”

“Hilarious. Come on, let’s bring you to the palace.” They walked towards his horse, once Steve was on, he helped her up. He blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back.

* * *

 

“Hey guys, mom and dad are home.” Sam grinned as he spotted Natasha walking next to Steve in the hallway.

“Oh mom, I missed you so much.” Scott wrapped his arms around the spy.

“Lang, you have three seconds to get off me before I put you on the ground.”

“Yes ma’am,” the former criminal quickly backed off next to Wanda.

The enhanced ran towards the spy and hugged her. Natasha smiled and stroked the girl’s hair. “I missed you, so much.”

The red head couldn’t help but hold the young girl tighter. “I missed you too. I’m so sorry what for happened to you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Natasha looked up and found Steve smiling at her. “As long as you’re here, that’s all that matters.”

“Oh yeah, the parents are back.” Clint walked in with a pot of coffee.

“Mug Barton,” both the super soldier and master spy said at the same time.

“Party poopers,” he headed back to the kitchen.

“Alright _kids_ ,” the trio gave Steve a grin. “Back to bed, now.”

“Yes _dad_.” They all chirped and headed back to their rooms.

“So _dad_ ,” Steve blushed as Natasha looked at him. “Where am I staying?”

“You’re staying with me.”

“Oh,” she grinned. “Feeling lucky?”

“Nope, just missed you.” Natasha felt his lips against hers, she moaned as all of his pent up passion was poured into the kiss. Pulling away, they panted heavily. “My room _now_ ,” he growled and tugged her hand.

It took a while but they finally arrived at his place, the doors slide open and closed. Steve began to put a code in to make sure the door didn’t open, no matter who was there. Turning around, Natasha jumped in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Their hands all over each other as Steve walked towards his bed until his leg hit the mattress. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Steve helped her kick off her boots and he did the same followed by his socks. Natasha got a good look at his new uniform.

“New uniform I see.” She stroke the front.

He smiled. “Yeah, T’Challa helped make it. You like it?”

“Hmm, I don’t like it.” A grin formed on her lips. “I _love_ it, matches mine.”

“Clint said you’d say that.”

“Did he?”

“Yup.”

Steve moaned as he felt her hands stroking his thighs. “Steve,” she tugged his arm causing him to lean down. “I want you to fuck me in it,” she whispered hotly in his ear.

He blushed momentarily before he grinned. Cupping her face he pulled her in for another kiss. Teeth clashed as they made out hotly. Natasha found herself pushed up on the bed until her head was resting on the pillows. She moaned as she felt his lips on her neck, his teeth scrapping on the flesh. It felt so damn good, the weight of his body pressing against hers. Somehow in her mind, she never thought she belonged in his arms, but Steve proved her wrong when he wrapped his arms around her waist and had her in his lap.

“You feel so good Nat,” he moaned against her neck.

“Steve,” she pushed him away and he looked at her in confusion. “Why aren’t you with Sharon?”

He sighed, “We broke up.”

“Why?”

“Because there was someone else, there was always someone else. Even before we were together.” Steve looked at her, with nothing but pure love, love that was directed towards her. “Don’t blame yourself for our breakup. I was just too stupid to even see that it was a bad decision to be with her.”

Natasha let out a soft laugh. “Funny how we always go for people who are wrong for us, and it takes those mistakes to make us realize that we actually love each other.”

Steve chuckled. “Barton said the same thing.”

“They don’t’ call him Hawkeye for nothing.”

“No they don’t,” he breathed in her scent. “God how I missed you.”

“I missed you to Steve, why don’t you show me.”

He grinned against her shoulder and pulled her in for another kiss. The two were able to get her out of her suit and Steve immediately began to leave bite marks on her. Natasha moaned softly as he laid soft kisses on her skin, kissing every single scar his lips grazed upon. The spy reached behind and unclasped her bra, tossing the article clothing on the side. Steve gently placed her back on the bed and continued to worship his body. She moaned as his lips wrapped around her breast, his hands caressing her sides and then cupping her ass. Steve moaned against her flesh as the woman beneath him began to rub against his clothed erection.

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered against her ear. “Every part of you, so beautiful.”

She cupped his face, “Steve,” their breathing mingled.

Their lips found one another as his fingers began to trace every part of her part. Memorizing all her curves, every dip, and every scar that was entirely _her_. Her hands gripped on his biceps as his lips wandered all over her. This is where he belonged, where he always belonged.

_She was his home_

Natasha looked down with half lidded eyes as Steve pulled down her black thong with his teeth. Her head dropped back as his tongue now pressed against her folds. The article of clothing was thrown somewhere in his room. Her hand carding through his hair and the other stroke the nape of his neck as he began to eat her out. Her scent intoxicated him, the smell of spice and gunpowder, entirely her. Natasha moaned as his tongue pressed against her throbbing clit. Her hips arched as he slid a finger insider followed by another. His fingers curled, gently scrapping against the sensitive flesh. He looked up and moaned at the sight, how beautiful she looked. The spy cried out her orgasm, her back arching and a flush graced her face. Lapping up all her juices, Steve crawled back up and took in the sight before him. How beautiful she looked all flushed and her hair fanned out on the bed.

“Still want me to wear the suit,” he grinned as he tugged the black material.

“Oh god yes.” She pulled him down for another kiss.

Steve pushed the bottom half his uniform, alongside his briefs, until they were passed his hips and his hardened arousal sprung free. He felt a pair of small hands push back his. A moan escaped Steve’s lips as she began to stroke him, she mewled at the feel of him. Natasha guided him towards her dripping entrance, rubbing the length of him against the folds, coating his cock with her juices. Once it was wonderfully slick, she brought him to her pussy and guided the tip in. Her hands went to his shoulder as Steve began to slide in her.

Natasha looked up and moaned at the sight. How beautiful and handsome he looked in that black suit of his, having his way with her. In his arms she always felt safe and at peace, as if she was home. She cupped his face and her thumb brushed his cheek. Slowing down his movements, Steve gently held her wrist and leaned against the palm of her hand.

“I love you,” he whispered so lovingly. His eyes sparkled in pure adoration he had for her.

She smiled gently. “I love you too.”

Kissing the tips of her fingers, he wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked up the pace. Natasha moaned as he filled her up so nicely. Their bodies dancing to a dance as old as time itself. Steve had thought that he would never see her again after the fight at the terminal. But here she was, underneath him, moaning his name, loving him, and in his arms. Their bodies melted against one another, a perfect fit as if they were made for each other. Natasha cried out as the texture of his uniform brushed against her soft supple body. Hopefully one day they could make love, skin on skin.

Steve grunted as he could feel her tightening around him. He groaned as she whispered how good he felt, how perfect he stretched her and how she’d feel him for days.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he panted against her chest.

Her chest rumbled as she laughed. “You’re just too easy.”

Steve grinned and sat down on legs. She moaned at the new position as he deeper inside of her. The tip of his cock pressing against her cervix. The super soldier guided her up and down his length until she took over, rubbing against him and twirling her hips. She looked so perfect in his arms, how beautiful she looked as she surrendered herself to the pleasure she was receiving. The blond took a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. Natasha cried out as she buried her hand into his hair, pressing him against her breast.

While he was so deep in pleasure, he didn’t notice the small sounds of metal banging against one another. Pulling away he spotted a familiar set out dog tags that were hanging around her neck.

“Are those?” He looked up as she smiled down at him.

“Yes, they are.” She whispered against his lips.

Steve couldn’t help but smile back and kissed her. He thought it would be too late when he had given her a package. Said package held a letter saying that he still trusted her with his life. Alongside the letters were his dog tags, the same dog tags he got when he enlisted and was part of Project: Rebirth.

Natasha dropped her head as she came undone in his arms. A few more thrusts and Steve emptied himself inside of her. Relishing in the warmth of their afterglow, laying in each other’s arms, Steve couldn’t help but smile against her stomach.

“You’re smiling, want to share what’s so funny?”

He looked up, his chin now resting on her stomach. “Nothing’s funny, I’m just happy.” He kissed her stomach and kissed his way up to his tags, and then all the way up to her neck.

“Want to tell me why you’re so happy?”

Steve looked down and rested his head against hers. “I’m happy because of you.”

“Because of me?”

“Yeah,” he stroked her cheek. “You’ve always made me happy Nat. It took me a while to see it, but you made me happy, you know? I always missed spending time with you, everything about you I’ve missed.” He let out a soft sigh. “That’s why I tried looking for you. I couldn’t stand being apart from you anymore. Even when Bucky was with me, I missed you, I _yearned_ for you Nat.” Steve could feel the tears forming in his eyes. “My heart ached at the thought of never seeing you again. I couldn’t sleep at all, knowing that you were somewhere out there, at the chance of getting caught.” His breathing was shaking. “I know you can take care of yourself but I still worried. I just couldn’t stop looking for you Nat.” His thumb gently stroked her cheek. “You mean so much to me. You mean _everything_ to me.”

“Oh Steve,” she brushed their noses together. “You’re so dramatic.” He grinned at her. “I missed you too Steve. It was so hard for me to step back. To hide my feelings when I thought you loved Sharon. I should’ve told you before.”

Steve smiled at her. “It doesn’t matter, that’s all in the past now. Now we can look forward to the future, together. Like you said, staying together is more important than how we stay together.”

“You being honest with me?”

He let out a small laugh. “Yes, and I’m always honest.” Once Steve stepped out of his uniform, he climbed into bed naked and wrapped his arms around her.

The soldier pulled her close to his chest and buried his face in her hair. Taking in her scent and relishing in the warmth her body had to offer. Their legs intertwined and their bodies melted against one another. Steve could hear the sound of soft breathing as he felt Natasha falling asleep in his arms. He smiled in her hair as his mind had gone back to a dream he had a few days ago.

* * *

 

_“You look like hell,” Steve looked up from his book and spotted Wanda walking in._

_“Thanks, he said dryly._

_The young Avenger sat down next to him. “Nightmares?”_

_“Yeah,” he closed the book and leaned against the couch. T’Challa had set up a small part of the palace for the former Avengers. It reminded them of the home they had at Avengers compound Tony had gave to them. “I just miss her, you know?”_

_“Maybe I could help,” Steve raised a brow. “I’ve been training myself to give people dreams of things that would make them feel happy or content. Natasha had been helping with this training.”_

_“Does it work?”_

_Wanda smiled. “Shall we try it out?”_

_He nodded, he laid on the couch as Wanda sat next to him on a chair. Steve could feel the red wisps surround him and the next thing he knew, he was someplace else._

* * *

 

_The blond found himself in the jungle of Wakanda but it was an open plain. His ears picked up on the sound of laughter, turning around his heart squeezed at what he saw. Standing in front of him he saw Natasha wearing a white garb and her hair done in a crown braid. But what surprised him the most was a small blond child picking up flowers and handing them to the red head. He watched as Natasha gave the small child a loving smile, a smile on which a mother gave to her child._

_“Look James, its daddy.” Steve felt his heart tug at the name of his,_ no _, their child._

_James_

_They had named their child after a man who Steve thought of as a brother._

_“Daddy!” The child ran towards Steve and the super soldier grunted. The smaller blond looked up and Steve found himself looking at a familiar pair of green eyes. “Daddy up!”_

_“Sure thing little guy,” he laughed and lifted the child up. James squealed as Steve rubbed their noses together. “Were you a good boy for mommy?”_

_“Uh-huh.” Steve chuckled as the child smiled at him. “Mommy says we can go visit Uncle Bucky today.”_

_“Jamie wanted to bring Barnes some plums he picked out today.”_

_“Did you get a lot?”_

_“Tons daddy,” James pointed at the basket Natasha was holding._

_Standing next to her boys, the spy kissed James on his head and then took Steve’s hand in hers. Steve felt a weight on his left ring finger, looking down he spotted a wedding ring on it and saw that Natasha had one as well. The sun gently shining down on the pieces of jewelry._

_Steve’s eyes fluttered as he slowly got up. The first thing he noticed was that Wanda was sleeping on the single seater that was across from the couch. For the first time in months Steve finally slept peacefully. Noticing he was awake, Wanda woke up and smiled._

* * *

 

_“So, got a good rest?”_

_Steve smiled. “Best sleep I’ve gotten all month.”_

_“You know, Natasha had a similar dream.”_

_He raised a brow. “She did.”_

_“Yup, I didn’t know where she was, but she said it felt peaceful there.” Wanda looked through the large glass windows. “But now it all makes sense, she was dreaming of a future with you, here in Wakanda.”_

* * *

 

Steve felt Natasha move a bit, she rolled around so she was facing him and smiling. “Something tells me you were thinking.”

“Must’ve thought too loud for you to hear.”

“Wanna share?”

He leaned down and gave her a small chaste kiss. “Just thinking about our future.”

“Hmm sounds wonderful,” she hummed against his lips.

“It sure was.” Once she fell asleep again, this time his chest was being used as a pillow, he looked down. Their left hands laced together and his thumb brushed against her ring finger. Hopefully one day he’d make good on the dream that they had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow major fluff in this one as well as feels. Ya'll can obvious tell that I added some fave troupes. Nat meeting up with Steve in Wakanda. Wanda using her powers to show Steve a future he has with Nat and baby James (honestly that kid owns my ass). We also get the Avengers calling Steve and Nat "Mom and dad."   
> This my last fic for now as I have to sell my soul to the study gods.


End file.
